


It's always darkest before the dawn

by jackycleo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sets post Season 02, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mira :)</p><p>The poem is from asofterworld.com and not mine.<br/>Stiles and Derek also don't belong to me.</p><p>If you notice any (grammar) mistakes, please let me know</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For Mira :)
> 
> The poem is from asofterworld.com and not mine.  
> Stiles and Derek also don't belong to me.
> 
> If you notice any (grammar) mistakes, please let me know

_I called my therapist yesterday, in a panic. I said, "what if the sky falls again?"_

 

He's completely overwhelmed. Was there anything he had done right during the last months?  
His pack is split, Erica and Boyd probably dead.  
He still hears Deaton's voice, telling him to do anything but trust his uncle Peter again. Now Peter is somehow all that's left. He fights side by side with the man who had brutally murdered his sister.

He feels like shouting, screaming, nobody would hear him anyway.  
He stands all by himself in front of his house. The house where all former Hale generations had lived and (apart from Peter and himself) had died.

Derek punches hard against one of the braces supporting the weight of what's left of his heritage.  
It doesn't crack - but his bones do. He pretends it's the pain in his hand that causes his eyes to water.

 

He doesn't seek shelter when it starts raining.  
He wouldn't be able to find real shelter in a building that used to be his home and now isn't much more than a burned down ruin. It worse for it's not only a wreckage - it's a grave.

He's soaked to the skin when he hears someone approaching to him.  
“Hey.”, Stiles says because nothing better had come to his mind. He sits down next to Derek, not minding that he hadn't actually reacted to him yet.  
He tells him that he had listened to the police radio again and that about a good dozen policemen were right now out here, looking for the missing parts of a body.  
He laughs until he realizes that the last time this had happened, it had been the body of Derek's sister, they had been looking for. He shuts up immediately.

Even without listening to Stiles' heartbeat, Derek knows it's not the whole truth. Stiles isn't here because he's looking for ripped off arms and legs.

Stiles clears his throat. “So... I thought maybe you would like to finish your meaningful interior monolog somewhere warmer?”  
Eventually Derek turns to him.  
The rain still comes down in torrents and Stiles is shivering from the cold but when Derek looks at him, he smiles anyway and Derek knows everything will be alright.

 

_and she said "well, what if you fall in love?"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can contact me here or on tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com) :)!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
